Talk:Seraphimon
Deletion of 16:17, December 23, 2012 revision On the 23rd of December (alternatively Mass of St. Thorlac), I added this picture to the article (which I uploaded a few hours earlier, and which contained an unintented typo in its name). This was reverted by KrytenKoro without any further explanation. Even though I have no doubt there was a reason behind this deletion, I believe I deserve an explanation due to my sacred right to make constructive contributions just like everybody else. While I have great respect for KrytenKoro and his work, what annoys me most on Wikias like DigimonWiki is unexplained reversions. I am not looking for an argument, just a simple, brief explanation. --CrappyScrap (talk) 17:28, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :By our policy, the only images to be placed in the species pages are the ones that go in the Infobox. Every species article follows this. Anything else should go in the galleries. 17:37, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Deviating from the template? Many thanks, I will make sure the same mistake is not done in the future. That's everything I need, have a nice day. --CrappyScrap (talk) 18:23, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Moreover, you placed a Digimon Frontier image (which is also misnamed and in the wrong format) in the section for Super Xros Wars Red and Blue. The default assumption is that it was ludicrous to put the image there. 22:42, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::My simple intention was to examplify one of Seraphimon's attacks using a picture. I have no idea why the list of attacks is not considered a separate section, but what can be said is that I contributed the picture irrespective of season as Seraphimon's Strike of the Seven Stars is used in both Fusion and Frontier. I am aware of the typo in the file name, but unfortunately I can't access the administrator tools like you and thus find myself unable to fix my little mistake. ::::Unexplained revertions are by customary practice used only to deal with vandalism. I certainly don't consider myself a vandal, even though I may have crossed certain lines on at least one instance. If you expect people to contribute, you have to treat them with respect. In the end, that's all I wanted to say; I consider the revertion itself as unproblematic due the explanation I was given by G-SANtos. As far as I am concerned, we can shake hands and close this discussion for good. ::::Best, CrappyScrap (talk) 00:05, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::Misnamed: Per the image-naming guidelines, the image name should be some array of numbers based on which episode you got it from (something like 4-16 01.png, or something). 05:54, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sadly, I am not sure which episode the PrtSq I uploaded was taken from, but I nevertheless believe it does not really matter that much as Seraphimon's Strike of the Seven Stars attack is used on several instances. That being said, feel free to move it wherever you want - if I broke the policy of this wiki, that's my fault. I am interested in seeing my mistake fixed. ::::I must offer my apoligies for the sharp tone I resorted to yesterday. I must again express my true respect for you and your extensive contributions to this little encyclopedia, as well as your comprehensive knowledge on this topic in general. May we cooperate more positively in the future. ::::With regards, --CrappyScrap (talk) 21:29, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Digi-Egg of Miracles Did anyone else notice that on Seraphimon's poleyns (knee armor), he has the Crest of Miracles? Or at least, the symbol that is on the Digi-Egg of Miracles. However you'd like to think of it. Just found it interesting, and wondered if anyone else would, too. Yashael341 :Moved from Forum:Seraphimon. :The symbol may be similar, but is not the same thing. The actual symbol of Miracles has two more claw-like points, resembling a reptilian foot. 18:46, March 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok, I see. You're right. I'll still always see that, though. *shrug* Yashael341 (talk) 23:56, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Adventure tri Toei Art Proof http://imgur.com/hk2A3qa]